koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Aerobiz Supersonic/Cities
Cities retain their original function from Aerobiz, albeit with several changes and adjustments. Below are the main stats a city has. *'Population' - Denotes a city's current population which influences passenger count. The limit cap for this stat is 18.6 million. *'Economy' - Represents the strength of a city's economy. The limit cap for this stat is 90. *'Tourism' - Indicates a city's popularity with tourists. The limit cap for this stat is 95. *'Landing Slots' - Shows how many slots a city has. This amount rises every few turns or so. The limit cap for this stat is 255. City List In the console version, cities are divided into two categories: major and minor. Major cities are colored green and are used for establishing regional and intercontinental routes. Minor cities, on the other hand, are depicted in white and cannot have their own hub. However, they do provide additional income via business investments. Europe= The number of prosperous cities in Europe makes it a great starting point for beginners, though foreign relations vary greatly between different countries. With the exception of Switzerland, most nations here are hostile towards East Germany and the Soviet Union. #Madrid #Manchester #London #Paris #Barcelona #Brussels #Amsterdam #Frankfurt #Nice #Zurich #Oslo #Milan #Copenhagen #Berlin #Munich #Rome #Stockholm #Vienna #Helsinki #Minsk #Athens #Kiev #Moscow #Rostov |-|Africa= With only two major cities on the map, Africa does not offer much profit even after the colonies gain independence. However, Egypt will always be receptive to every country's request for slots. #Lagos #Algiers #Tunis #Tripoli #Cairo #Nairobi #A. Ababa |-|Middle East= Considered the most challenging market to penetrate, the Middle East has cities that are constantly plagued by historical wars and internal strife. Recommended for experienced players. #Baghdad #Tehran #Karachi #Tashkent #Islamabad #Bombay #New Delhi #Calcutta |-|Southeast Asia= Southeast Asia has some of the best destinations for intercontinental travel. The cities vary greatly from one another and offer plenty of business opportunities. #Bangkok #K. Lumpur #Singapore #Beijing #Hong Kong #Manila #Shanghai #Taipei #Cebu #Seoul #Fukuoka #Khabarovsk #Osaka #Tokyo #Sapporo #Guam #Saipan |-|Oceania= Due to its awkward position, it may take a while for airlines in Oceania to form international routes to other regions. Nonetheless, the cities there provide adequate profit to keep business afloat. #Perth #Adelaide #Melbourne #Sydney #Brisbane #Noumea #Auckland #Nandi #Papeete |-|North America= The cities in North America are just as prosperous as those in Europe, but the continent itself has less options for intercontinental travel. The United States and Canada are the only available countries here. #San Fran #Vancouver #Honolulu #Seattle #L.A. #Phoenix #Denver #Dallas #Houston #Chicago #Atlanta #Miami #Toronto #Washington #Philly #New York |-|South America= Situated right next to North America, this continent has cities that are more or less average. Though not exactly the best in terms of profitability, a skilled player can make the best of what resources South America has to offer. #Mex. City #Havana #Lima #Kingston #Santiago #B. Aires #Sao Paulo #Rio City List Contains relevant data on every city in the game. Business prices listed here are derived from countries with good relations, so the amount may vary depending on default relationship values. Europe= |-|Africa= |-|Middle East= |-|Southeast Asia= |-|Oceania= |-|North America= |-|South America= Countries Europe= Flag - Austria (ABS).png|Austria Flag - Belgium (ABS).png|Belgium Flag - Britain (ABS).png|Britain Flag - Byelorussia (ABS).png|Byelorussia Flag - Denmark (ABS).png|Denmark Flag - East Germany (ABS).png|East Germany Flag - European Union (ABS).png|European Union Flag - Finland (ABS).png|Finland Flag - France (ABS).png|France Flag - Greece (ABS).png|Greece Flag - Holland (ABS).png|Holland Flag - Italy (ABS).png|Italy Flag - Norway (ABS).png|Norway Flag - Russia (ABS).png|Russia Flag - Soviet Union (ABS).png|Soviet Union Flag - Spain (ABS).png|Spain Flag - Sweden (ABS).png|Sweden Flag - Switzerland (ABS).png|Switzerland Flag - Ukraine (ABS).png|Ukraine Flag - West Germany (ABS).png|West Germany |-|Africa= Flag - Algeria (ABS).png|Algeria Flag - Egypt (ABS).png|Egypt Flag - Ethiopia (ABS).png|Ethiopia Flag - Kenya (ABS).png|Kenya Flag - Libya (ABS).png|Libya Flag - Nigeria (ABS).png|Nigeria Flag - Tunisia (ABS).png|Tunisia |-|Middle East= Flag - India (ABS).png|India Flag - Iran (ABS).png|Iran Flag - Iraq (ABS).png|Iraq Flag - Pakistan (ABS).png|Pakistan Flag - Uzbekistan (ABS).png|Uzbekistan |-|Southeast Asia= Flag - China (ABS).png|China Flag - Japan (ABS).png|Japan Flag - Korea (ABS).png|Korea Flag - Malaysia (ABS).png|Malaysia Flag - Philippines (ABS).png|Philippines Flag - Singapore (ABS).png|Singapore Flag - Taiwan (ABS).png|Taiwan Flag - Thailand (ABS).png|Thailand |-|Oceania= Flag - Australia (ABS).png|Australia Flag - Fiji (ABS).png|Fiji Flag - France (ABS).png|New Caledonia Flag - New Zealand (ABS).png|New Zealand Flag - France (ABS).png|Tahiti |-|North America= Flag - Canada (ABS).png|Canada Flag - United States (ABS).png|United States |-|South America= Flag - Argentina (ABS).png|Argentina Flag - Brazil (ABS).png|Brazil Flag - Chile (ABS).png|Chile Flag - Cuba (ABS).png|Cuba Flag - Jamaica (ABS).png|Jamaica Flag - Mexico (ABS).png|Mexico Flag - Peru (ABS).png|Peru Foreign Relations While touched upon in the first title, foreign relations is given more importance now that it influences the cost of buying new business ventures for airlines. From the first to third scenarios, many countries are divided between the Western bloc and Eastern bloc due to the Cold War. While it does not prevent them from establishing air routes with one another, the animosity between these two factions means that business will be slow. *'Western Bloc' - Comprises of Western Europe and North America. Although hostilities with the Soviet Union bars them from purchasing Russian planes, they are usually better off due to more resources and better aircraft options. *'Eastern Bloc' - Consists of countries affiliated with the Soviet Union. They have poor relations with Western Europe, North America, and the British colonies. Because their planes are inadequate for longer travels, they can only profit from mid-range routes at best until the Soviet Union is dissolved. Other countries like China or Cuba have more neutral relations with both blocs, enabling them to buy their planes without too much trouble. Representatives from other countries may request monetary aid for various reasons. If the player agrees to donate, their relations with the recipient will increase. Relationship Table For the sake of convenience, the rows of this table will focus on countries that have major cities. City Distance International= |-|Europe= |-|Africa= |-|Middle East= |-|Southeast Asia= |-|Oceania= |-|N. America= |-|S. America= Category:Gameplay